


Fever Dream

by iwannaciscoramoneyou



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Grantaire consents but he has a very high fever, M/M, Scat, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Vomiting, Wetting, dubcon, except enjolras calls himself Mommy, kind of?, leave me alone it's cute, there's no actual scat play but Grantaire has an accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaciscoramoneyou/pseuds/iwannaciscoramoneyou
Summary: Grantaire has a little accident while he's sick.





	

Grantaire felt like dying, both in the sense that he was extremely ill and in the sense he was mortified.

He felt _awful_. So awful. He was curled in on himself, vomiting, and he must have had a fever of a hundred and fifty or something. Preoccupied as he was vomiting, his bladder had given way and he’d soaked his chair. He was well used to the scent of his own piss and vomit, but usually when he was in the state he was completely hammered too and that dulled some of his embarrassment. But now all he had was a dizzying fever.

He vomited some more, crying like a helpless child. He had to get this cleaned up before-

Footsteps in the hallway.

_Enjolras._

Fuck.

Grantaire tried to silence himself, but in his anxiety his cries only got louder. Enjolras must have heard, because he began calling for Grantaire.

“Taire? Is that you? Is everything alright?” The door to Grantaire’s room opened, and he was too busy puking to protest. He saw Enjolras’s face morph from concern to disgust when he smelt the puke and urine positively saturating the air. He quickly schooled it back into concern, but Grantaire saw it.

“I’m sick,” Grantaire whimpered pathetically.

“I can tell, poor thing.” Enjolras placed his cool hand on Grantaire’s forehead. “Are you feeling well enough to stand? We need to get you in the bath.”

“I don’t need a _bath_ ,” Grantaire whined, even though a bath sounded lovely. But he didn’t need Enjolras to treat him like a helpless little kid.

“Well, you need to be cleaned up and the showerhead is still broken.” Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Grantaire felt disgusting clinging to Enjolras in wet pants, but he did it anyways because he was in no position to support himself. Standing was difficult, even with Enjolras’s help. “I can bathe myself,” he protested.

“I know you can,” Enjolras soothed, ruffling Grantaire’s hair. “And while you do that, I’m going to go to the store and get you some medicine.”

Grantaire nodded, fumbling the doorknob with sweaty hands. “Thank you.”

“Get cleaned up. I’ll be back soon.” Enjolras rubbed his back gently.

“Thanks.” Grantaire began to strip, dimly registering the door clicking shut as Enjolras left.

The bath was _so_ helpful. Grantaire still felt like hell, but the hot water made him at least think he was getting better, which had to count for something. He was half asleep, just appreciating the warmth and sense of security, when the door opened. Grantaire curled up, trying to cover himself. He didn’t want Enjolras to see him naked, even though he knew Enjolras had no reason to care.

“Hello,” Enjolras mumbled, his voice missing the usual edge it had when he was speaking to Grantaire. “Have you cleaned up at all?”

“No,” Grantaire admitted guiltily. His eyes widened when Enjolras grabbed a washcloth. Surely he didn’t mean to wash Grantaire himself. Though Enjolras touching him was undeniably alluring.

 

“That’s alright. Let me help you.” Enjolras wetted and soaped up the washcloth, beginning to wash Grantaire. “Mommy’s here, love.” 

Grantaire manfully did not make a joke about Enjolras calling himself Mommy. He gasped when the washcloth was nudged between his legs to scrub him clean. He focused on anything he could not to get an erection. It didn’t work, but he could at least say he tried. Thankfully, Enjolras did not comment.

“Lay back now.” Enjolras squeezed his leg. “I have to wash your hair.”

Grantaire sank into the water compliantly, basking in the attention and affection so unusual from his harsh friend. “Thank you, Mommy…” The name slipped easily from his lips. 

“Good boy,” Enjolras praised, rubbing the shampoo gently into Grantaire’s hair. It smelled like berries and made Grantaire giggle. 

“I’m a good boy,” he repeated.

“You are!” Enjolras poked his nose. Grantaire knew he would regret this when he felt better. But he didn’t care. 

“Out,” he demanded, crossing his arms. 

“You want out?” Enjolras pulled the plug. “Come along, love, we’ll get you nice and dry and Mommy will get on your diaper.”

“Diaper?” Grantaire frowned as he was wrapped in a fluffy, warm towel and dried gently. 

“Yes, your diaper. We don’t want you having another accident on the furniture. Mommy will take it off if you want to use the big boy potty.”

Grantaire huffed but nodded, padding after Enjolras into his Mommy’s room. Enjolras lay Grantaire out on the bed, tearing open a package of adult diapers. Where had he gotten that? When he went to the drugstore, Grantaire bet. 

“Bottom up, lovely boy,” Enjolras cooed. He slid a thick diaper under Grantaire’s bottom, coating his crotch and bottom with a generous dusting of powder. 

“I’m gonna smell like a baby,” Grantaire whined. Enjolras chuckled, taping the diaper tightly in place. 

“That’s the point, silly. Sit up so Mommy can give you your medicine.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Grantaire hated the taste of medicine, but he wanted to get better. He swallowed the meds with little complaint, yawning. “Sleepy, Mommy.”

“You can sleep with Mommy, hmm?” Enjolras lifted the covers and got underneath with Grantaire.

Enjolras fell asleep quickly, leaving Grantaire awake and alone. He lay still on the bed, peacefully. But an hour or two after Enjolras fell asleep, Grantaire felt a twinge in his tummy. 

Oh  _ no _ . This always happened when he got stomach bugs, but it just  _ couldn’t _ , not right now. But there was little Grantaire could do to stop himself from filling his diaper, crying quietly. 

It would be a long night, stuck in his messy diaper and waiting for Enjolras to wake up.


End file.
